


Pittance/Factoid/Junket

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Gen, The Accidental Plot Thickens, more of the politician erwin/thug levi au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Do you think he’ll keep his word?” Farlan asked.Levi thought about it for a moment, was as surprised by himself as Farlan was when he answered, “Yes.”“That’s a lot of faith to have in someone you just met.”(a continuation ofthisandthis)





	Pittance/Factoid/Junket

Mike did well. Levi half believed he had punched Erwin after all. And Erwin took his supposed beating quite gracefully. Whoever that Hange person was, they knew how to write a speech. It made Erwin sound noble for persevering through this hardship, and it gave him a chance to reiterate his intent to clean up crime in the city, should he be elected.

Of course, Lobov dealt with that in a press conference of his own. He came on a mere hour after Erwin, slander dripping from his tongue.

“--a fake attack meant to get him sympathy votes and nothing more--”

If Lobov hadn’t already shelled out the money, Levi would have been worried he had actually figured out it _was_ fake. But, as it was, it just made the statement hilarious to Levi. He couldn’t help the way his lips tilted up into a mocking smirk.

“--remind the people of his recent trip to Stohess with a full entourage in tow. An expensive feat that could only be achieved by using _your_ money--”

Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin didn’t have access to taxpayer money if he wasn’t in office yet. Plus Lobov conveniently failed to mention that Erwin’s trip was for charity. There were enough numbers and big words in his spiel, though, that people watching would probably forget that, too, in favor of these new, so-called facts. Lobov finished with another bold-faced lie about his opponent and a curt thank you, and then the news station switched almost immediately to a recap of Erwin’s speech, zooming in on a thumbnail of his face as they droned on. The media was eating this shit up, but Levi was already full. He turned the television off.

The cushions dipped next to him and he looked over to see that it was Farlan. He hooked his arm on the back of the couch behind Levi and leaned towards him.

“Looks like you really did it. Had me fooled at least.”

“Not so loud,” Levi hissed even though Farlan hadn’t spoken above a whisper.

Levi had told Farlan of his and Erwin’s little scheme. He wanted to keep Farlan in the loop and knew that he would keep it to himself. Izzy, however, was still in the dark. Sometimes she was too talkative for her own good.

“Do you think he’ll keep his word?” Farlan asked.

Levi thought about it for a moment, was as surprised by himself as Farlan was when he answered, “Yes.”

“That’s a lot of faith to have in someone you just met.”

It was, especially for Levi. He did not give his trust out lightly, but he had a good feeling about Erwin. Maybe it was the absurdity of their meeting clouding his judgement. It was hard to say.

“Hey,” a man’s voice called and they both turned to find one of Kenny’s goons poking his head into the lounge room. “The boss wants you,” he said to Levi.

Levi sighed and stood.

“Have fun,” Farlan said.

Levi gave him the middle finger as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to a set of lavish oak doors that, in Levi’s opinion, were tacky as fuck. He didn’t bother to knock, just twisted the gilded knob - tacky times two - and walked into the office where he found Kenny and, to his immediate irritation, Lobov.

“Levi,” Lobov said, standing as Levi stalked forward. He gave Levi a simpering smile that was meant to look congenial, but actually made him look like he had just passed gas.

Levi didn’t smile back.

“What do you want?” he asked Kenny.

“Lobov here wants to hire you for your services again.” He gestured to the still standing man.

“Yes. You did well, Levi. But this time I need you to go deeper.”

“Deeper?” Levi sneered. “What, you want one of his kidney’s or something?”

“I was thinking his heart.”

“...You want me to kill him.”

“Not quite. I want you to kill his mother.”

Levi kept his face passive, but his mouth went dry. Sure, the woman had pointed a gun at him and threatened to off him, but that didn’t mean Levi wanted to return the favor.

“That seems a little much,” he said after a while, looking at Kenny.

Kenny shrugged as he answered, “If you don’t want to do it, I have plenty of others willing and able.”

Levi stared at Kenny hard. Despite the job of beating Erwin up appearing to be done to an excellent degree, Kenny had only given Levi ten grand - where he expected at least half - of the one hundred that Lobov had paid out. Lobov may not have suspected Levi of any sort of foul play, but Kenny obviously did. And this new job was Levi’s test of loyalty.

“Fine,” Levi spat, “but I’ll do it my way. No ifs, ands, or buts. And,” he turned to Lobov, “I want the money for the job up front. In cash. This is more risky than a black eye and a few bruises.”

“How much?” Lobov asked.

“Another 100k will do.”

A frown of displeasure briefly pulled at Lobov’s mouth before it morphed quickly back into that same sickening smile from before.

“We have a deal.”


End file.
